


Promise

by Glimmjoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: “Clint?” someone asked concerned. His lungs burned and he snapped for air. His arm shot forward and he grabbed Tony’s arm. With the other he roughly shoved the sleeve up, not caring that he damaged the shirt.Numb horror swept through him and he didn’t feel Tony stiffen under his grip.“What is this?”
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't post anything in a while and now a new story? Sorry, but don't worry I won't abandon my other ones, I just need a really long time to update.  
> Anyway this is one that I started a while ago and finally finished.  
> Enjoy  
> Glimmjoy

_**Promise** _

Living together was easy. They had just clicked as a team during the battle against Loki. Only a few weeks later they all lived together at Avenger Tower. Soon they fell into a daily routine.

Surprisingly it was Tony who was the first one up - if he didn’t pull all-nighters in his lab. By the time the others made it into the kitchen he was wide awake, leaning against the counter, coffee in hand and dressed for the day.

They would like to say they would then have a fun and happy breakfast but truth was that Tony vanished to work most of the time and these mornings were rare.

Today was such a rare morning, filled with lighthearted banter and laughter.

Everyone watched in fond amusement as their resident Hawkeye held a cup of black coffee just out of reach for a certain Iron Man.

“Oh, come on, Katniss. It is the nectar of God. You can’t deny coffee to me.”

Again he made a grab for the cup but failed when Clint managed to escape his hold.

“Nope. You’re drinking way too much of this stuff. That can’t be healthy.”

Tony, honest to God, pouted. Clint couldn’t help but find it cute. He compared it to a child whose puppy-dog-eyes just failed to get him what he wanted. He grinned as Tony lunged.

Suddenly his eyes caught something on Tony’s wrist.

His smile froze, the cup slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor, splashing hot, brown liquid everywhere.

The ‘Hey, be careful. That was my favorite mug’ didn’t really register through his haze.

That couldn’t be…

He didn’t see that right.

It was impossible.

Not Tony…

“Clint?” someone asked concerned. His lungs burned and he snapped for air. His arm shot forward and he grabbed Tony’s arm. With the other he roughly shoved the sleeve up, not caring that he damaged the shirt.

Numb horror swept through him and he didn’t feel Tony stiffen under his grip.

“What is this?”

His question was nearly silent, only moving his lips.

“What is this?” he asked again, louder this time. It sounded angrier than he felt.

Behind him the Avengers were quiet, but Clint didn’t really care, his sole focus on the billionaire in his grip.

“Tony!” he demanded.

The man started to struggle, trying to break his hold, but the archer just tightened it.

“You tried to kill yourself.” He had wanted to phrase it as a question because maybe he didn’t, maybe it was still left from Afghanistan, but it came out as a statement.

It was barely there, but Tony flinched. For Clint it was all the answer he needed.

The damning lines made him feel sick.

The other Avengers gave shocked exclamations then it became quiet again. Hawkeye didn’t really care what happened behind him, thoughts only on ,Why?’

“Okay guys, you can stop now. You got us. The joke isn’t really funny” Steve’s voice finally came. “It is only a joke, right?”

His voice became more unsure by the second, trying to deny the truth.

Tony suddenly began to laugh.

“Yeah, right. Only a joke. It isn’t like I deliberately drag not enough body guards with me despite SI being **the** Weapons-Industry. Or like I drive without any regard to speed limits regularly. I flew a nuke into a wormhole. Totally not suicidal.”

Sarcasm dripped from every letter.

Clint had been a SHIELD-Agent for years. Torture and bodies didn’t effect him much anymore but this made him almost retch.

He finally let his grip go slack. Immediately Tony ripped his arm away and smoothed his sleeve over his wrist. He shouldn’t have bothered. Stools scrapped over the floor. In the next moment Steve held the wrist of the genius in his hands. The other Avengers followed, crowding around Tony. Everyone examined the scars carefully, still with wide disbelieving eyes. And wasn’t that telling that you could see the shock even on Tasha’s face.

“When was that?” Natasha whispered. “That wasn’t anywhere in your file.”

All eyes were on Tony now. The billionaire was finally able to tuck his wrist out of everyone hands and the sleeve over the exposed skin.

When he finished he didn’t look up at them.

In the end he closed his eyes and tipped his head back with a sigh.

“I was seventeen” he told them quietly. “Mom and Dad just died and it was all just too much. Most of the world believed I drunk myself into coma so nobody really knows the truth.” Tony shrugged.

“Rhodey wasn’t really happy about it so I didn’t try again. At least not like that.”

An awkward silence followed. Tony fidgeted but the others surrounded him so he couldn’t escape.

It was Steve who broke the silence. He framed Tony’s face in an unusual intimate gesture. Normally Tony seemed larger than life, his presence filled every room he walked into.

Now, when Steve leaned down to capture Tony’s gaze he seemed impossible small.

“Never try that again.”

The voice Steve used was his Captain-voice, heavy with command and tone laced with determination.

“Promise me, Tony.”

Tony didn’t answer immediately but the pause seemed just right. It gave the next words the weight it deserved. Needed.

“I promise on Dummy, U and Butterfingers. I promise on JARVIS.

(Clint smiled)


End file.
